Perfectmoon
NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS MADE TO BE OVERPOWERED. PLEASE DO NOT CRITICIZE HER FOR THIS. |-|Perfectmoon= Appearance Subject 001 looks like a regular NightWing in appearance. Her main scales are completely black, though her second row of scales is more of a dark green. Her horns, talons, and spikes are silver. Her underscales are very interesting, with a variety of colors. It starts as a dark blue, which fades into indigo and magneta at her belly, and then ends as dark green at her tail. Her spikes and talons are tipped with dark green. At the corner of her eyes lies silver teardrop scales, showing that she is a telepath. Personality Being a two-month old dragonet, Subject 001’s personality has not been fully developed yet, though we suspect that it will grow over time. She is unusually intelligent for her age, able to successfully identify many objects and locations at what would be considered advanced for a dragonet her age. She can fly perfectly and has complete control of her abilities. She has been imprinted on both Citrus and Darklight, and calls herself Perfectmoon. Her speech abilities are still improving, but she can speak simple sentences. She can also read and write basic scrolls and phrases. Abilities Subject 001 has normal NightWing abilities, though her fire is stronger and hotter than normal NightWing fire. She is thrice-moonborn, with strong telepathy and precognition. She seems to be a good flier, capable of doing many advanced tricks. She is strong and fast for her age. Habitat Subject 001 used to have a plain white room with a small bed in the corner, but she requested to have “big, shiny colors, with lots of blue and purple” on her walls and a star pattern on the ceiling. Her walls are now a swirl pattern of indigo, dark blue, and dark green, the color of her underscales, and star pattern on the ceiling. There are pictures on the walls, most notably of canyons, rivers, and rainforests. Subject 001 has a box of toys, and a shelf of scrolls to herself. History From Citrus’ notes After 258 days, 18 hours, 57 minutes, and 3 seconds, we have managed to do something extraordinary: artificially create a NightWing with thrice-moonborn powers. As expected, the egg turned a bright silver, even though none of the moons in the sky were full. Slowly but surely, the egg started crack, and out came the most beautiful dragonet I have ever seen. It has scales as black as the night, green-tipped silver talons and spikes, and very vibrant underscales glowing dark blue, purple, and green. Its silver scales under its wings seem to glow brighter than a normal NightWing, and of course, it has silver teardrop scales by its eyes. The dragonet unfurls its wings, and, to everyone’s surprise, hovers a few inches above the air, and flaps its wings, doing some beginner moves—very peculiar, considering it hatched a few minutes ago. Then its eyes stare at me and Darklight both and it seems happy somewhat. Have we somehow imprinted on this dragonet? It seems so. The dragonet is growing faster now by the day. She’s nearly one month old, and she has assumed female pronouns. She cannot speak, but makes chirping sounds that are very similar to words. We have found out that she does not like meat, and will cry whenever she sees meat, whether cooked or raw, or just a dead animal. Some of the RainWing scientists have befriended her and often give her the best fruits. Subject 001, as she is called, seems comfortable in her cell for now. She enjoys flying in little circles or just lying on her bed. She seems to be secretive of her powers, and it doesn’t seem like she has had any visions of the future yet, nor can she really comprehend any dragon’s thoughts, just the simple ones and feelings or strong emotions. We expect that it will strengthen as she grows. We have upgraded Subject 001’s, now called Perfectmoon, cell. It’s now painted and it has a star pattern on the ceiling. Perfectmoon is capable of basic speech, and can read and write basic things. She has a shelf of scrolls to herself, as well as a box of toys. Her powers have still not strengthened, nor are there any signs of precognition or foresight, but her telepathy seems to be working fine now. Observations *She likes Citrus and Darklight best out of all the scientists. She has most likely imprinted on them. *She is secretive about her powers, so we have not been able to accurately measure their limits. *She seems to have no weaknesses or disabilities. *She is vegetarian, and likes fruit the best. Do not put meat in Subject 001’s range of eyesight. *She, Citrus, and Darklight call her Perfectmoon. Please call her that and not Subject 001 when in contact with her. |-|Updated History= From The Head Scientist Subject 001, or Perfectmoon, is now 6 months old. We have tested her for her precognition abilities, and she has gotten her first vision, of her and a group of six other dragons from the other tribes playing on a mountain peak, which we can deduce as Jade Mountain Academy. She has been growing quickly, and her reading and speech level is slightly more advanced. We plan to take her outside one day and introduce her to Subject 002. |-|Gallery= FR PERFECTMOON.png|Flight Rising Perfectmoon by Sby Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Dragonets Category:Joke Pages Category:Mary Sues